One Fight With Three
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: my first story for Fairy Tail (even if it is a short story/one shot). not much on intro, but the story does have a bit of fun, fighting and a course, Natsu and Gray in an agrument. but hey, who really cares? IT'S FAIRY TAIL! -NAXGRAXOC (Short Story/One-Shot)


**So, this is my first story for Fairy Tail (even if it is a short story/one shot). But I still hope you enjoy it ^-^ I Don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters (they belong to the creator,****Hiro Mashima-san****.) I only own the OC: Tylor Gwenthe and story idea. **

**And just before we start, we'll get a OC Description for you all *the description is done in the style like it is in the manga, so if it's bad, I apologize***

_**Name:**__** Tylor Gwenthe (even though she is a girl, she has a boy's name. Her friends and family sometimes call her 'Ty' for short as a type of nickname)**_

'_**Wizard Nickname':**_ _**The Warrior-Sword Princess**__**(She got the nickname, due to being able to use five swords at once in battles)**_

_**Age:**__** Between 16-18 years old (let's just say 16 ½)**_

_**Hair Color/length/Style**__**: short straight blond hair with bits of black strips through it. One side of her hair bangs is longer than the other (the right side is longer than the left side, so it looks kinda off). She sometimes puts clips in her hair on both sides of her hair, to keep her hair outta her face when she's reading or using a computer, so she can concentrate better.**_

_**Eye Color**__**: Dark Green **_

_**Magic:**__** Fire Magic, Dark Magic, Light Magic and Water Magic, are her main types of magic. She can use them to combine different types to make a unique magic attacks, in anyway she thinks. Her main weapon are her magic swords that she hides with her magic, and can use up to five swords at once, to perform her best attack: **__**'The Five Sword Slash Attack'.**_

_**Likes:**__** Ice Cream, magic, spirits, red, black, music, computers and technology, horses, teasing Gray when he loses his clothes, blaming Gray for everything, hanging out with Natsu, Erza's armor collection, Fairy Tail (her favorite Guild), teasing anyone who thinks they need to be teased, fighting bad guys and kicking ass, causing trouble or destruction, little kids, slumber parties, having fun.**_

_**Dislikes:**__** bugs, perverts **__**enemies of Fairy Tail, rude or annoying people, math, perverts, shopping for clothes, tomato soup, 'girlie' type people, not getting enough sleep, idiotic ideas or people, the answer 'No', her 'REAL' dad (Due to her hidden past), keeping secrets from her friends, having to lie to people, hurting people on purpose, and more with- etc…**_

* * *

**FAIRYTAIL: One Fight With Three **

**NAXGRAXOC (Short Story/One-Shot)**

A girl between 16-18 years old (let's just say 16 ½), named Tylor Gwenthe, **(Her friends and family sometimes call her 'Ty' for short as a type of nickname)** put a hand to her face as she face-palmed at the scene in front of her.

Why does this always have to happen? Couldn't those two just get along for once?

She yelled loudly as best she could, to get the two guys to stop fighting for a sec.

"NATSU! GRAY! CAN YOU BOTH PLEASE STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE SEC AND HELP ME FIGHT THIS DAMN GIANT MONSTER!" She yelled at them as they both turned to hear her yelling at them, with her face all red from anger.

_**With her face looking at them like that, they knew that they were so screwed…..**_

Both Natsu and Gray turned their heads to see dark green eyes were staring at them. The eyes belonged to a girl with short straight blond hair, that had one side of her hair bangs that was longer than the other (the right side is longer than the left side, so it looks kinda off), with added bits of black strips through it.

Her eyes were in a glaring stare as they knew that she was anger at the both of them.

"Um, Ty! Why are you looking at us like that?" Natsu asked, as he didn't know why she was looking like that.

"You idiot! Did you forget the big monster that we were supposed to be fighting?" Gray said as he rolled his eyes at the fire dragon slayer. Natsu looked up and saw the monster, remembering the job that they were suppose to be doing.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about it!" Natsu said as he put his fists together as he summoned his fire power to attack with. "Let's kick it's ass, ty!" and with that, Natsu raced at the monster, ready to attack it.

"Sure, Natsu!" Tylor said as she summoned some dark energy magic balls and struck at the monster with deadly blasts of power. Gray watched the two of them, as he groaned at Natsu going off the handle again.

"Don't get carried away, fire breather! You'll run outta steam soon, before you have a chance to attack." Gray said as he summonsed his ice maker magic and struck with cold sharp icicles.

"Shut up, Ice perv stripper! I got enough energy to fight 20 of these guys!" Natsu said as he punched at the monster with a fiery fist.

"Can you both stop arguing and concentrate on the big ugly monster?" Tylor said as she used her magic to summon her swords for her special attack. Three of them appeared on her back, hooked up to a strap on her back, and two of them were being held in both of her hands. Natsu and Gray both saw her as they gave her grins.

"Alright! Let's finish this!" Natsu said as he put his hands together and starts to bend down. "Your history buddy!" He then bends backwards while sucking up some random flames that were left over from earlier, as he sucked them up in his mouth.

"**FIRE DRAGGOONNN….." **

Natsu holds to hands around his mouth and starts to blow out a flame from his mouth towards the targeted monster enemy.

"**ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"**

A blast of fire went straight for the monster, hitting him dead on in the face. The monster let out a roar as it got tons of pain in it's face, from being attacked with the fire.

_**Next up, was Gray to fight it….**_

"Here, take some of this!" Gray yelled as he used his ice maker magic to fight with. **"****Ice-Make: Lance!"**

Gray extended his arms forward, creating long, curved ice wave of ice shot straight at the monster, shooting it with sharp ice and ice shards, hitting it in many different places, impaling it on the monster roared again, at being attacked. Gray turned to Tylor, knowing she was the final strike of their team attack. "TY! DO IT NOW!"

"RIGHT!" Tylor said as she now stepped up to the plate, to fight.

_**Now Tylor, was the final strike…. **_

"_All five swords, come and fight! Be by my side and destroy my enemies!"_ Tylor said as her swords all light up, with inner light aura. She held up both swords in her hands as she jumped into the air, holding all her power in, until the last minute. When she knew that she couldn't it hold it back anymore, she threw down her two swords into the monster, striking the monster in the chest. She then grabbed the other two from her back and repeated the strike move again. Then she grabbed her last sword and used her light magic to boost up her power.

"_Begone from this world! Vanish into the darkness_!"… "**COMBINED MAGIC ATTACK: ….FIVE SWORDS SLASH ATTACK**!"

Then, with extreme fast speed, she became a blur as she attacked the monster with each sword, grabbing each one and using it to slash at the monster with extreme strength. She kept slashing and slashing at it for a few more times, before coming down onto the ground, landing perfectly on her feet, with all five swords back on her.

The dying screams of the monster roared again, as it suddenly exploded into a ball of light, destroyed by the attacks of the team from fairy tail.

"Whew, that's done with! I'm beat!" Natsu said as he looked at Tylor. "That was some move, Ty! No wonder they call you '_The Warrior-Sword Princess.'_ I bet Erza would be jealous to fight you!"

"That's weird of you to say, from the guy who always gets his ass kicked by Erza." Tylor said as Natsu glared angry like.

"Okay, I may have lost to her in the past, but I will beat her, once we get back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said, as the thought of beating Erza got him fired up again. **"I'M FIRED UP NOW!"**

"Don't be an idiot, fire eater, or you will just lose again…" Gray said as he started to get after Natsu again.

"I won't lose again, You stupid ice streaker!" Natsu said, as he got in Gray's face.

"Don't call me a streaker, Dragon boy!" Gray said.

"I will call you, whatever the hell I want to call you, ice dork!" Natsu said.

"Damn Fire breather! I hope Erza beats you to a pulp!" Gray said, ticking Natsu off for good.

"SHUT UP, POPSICLE HEAD!" Natsu said, as he and Gray got back to arguing again, as Tylor sighed. So much for not having another argument…..

**~Fin~**

* * *

**i know it was a short one, but i still hope you enjoyed it. i have written a few more FAIRY TAIL short-stories that i am thinking of posting here. let me know in a review or comment if i should and also on how this short story/one shot was *since i did say this was my first fairy tail story***

**~Until next time, meh friends~**

**LONG LIVE FAIRY TAIL!~**


End file.
